


And the Sky is Full of Dreams

by anthologia



Series: The Uncreatively-Named A/B/O Verse [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bathing/Washing, Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Robincest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthologia/pseuds/anthologia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn’t realize what’s happening. Not at first, anyway. She knew – intellectually, anyway, that there was something coming, but she misses the signs because she doesn’t know how it’s supposed to feel. It just seems like a fever at first, making her skin hot and shivery. She grabs a blanket and goes back to searching databases on the Cave’s computer. Then she’s too warm, the blanket constricting her breathing. Tim pushes it off, but that’s not enough. Now it’s her clothes that feel like too much. Then she’s squirming a little in her chair.</p><p>(Or, Tim goes into heat and they do the sex.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So because the Kink War deadline is very soon, you get a skip-forward a/b/o fic set Twenty Minutes Into the Future from "Somewhere in the Pages We Forgot". So that one would be very helpful for context, although I guess all you absolutely need to know is that now-omega!Tim woke up in an a/b/o 'verse for reasons unknown and has alpha!Dick and beta!Jason to help her adjust.
> 
> Title from the same Killers song as the last one.
> 
> LET THE SMUTTING COMMENCE.

She doesn’t realize what’s happening. Not at first, anyway. She knew – _intellectually_ , anyway, that there was something coming, but she misses the signs because she doesn’t know how it’s supposed to _feel_. It just seems like a fever at first, making her skin hot and shivery. She grabs a blanket and goes back to searching databases on the Cave’s computer. Then she’s too _warm_ , the blanket constricting her breathing. Tim pushes it off, but that’s not enough. Now it’s her clothes that feel like too much. Then she’s squirming a little in her chair.

She doesn’t even notice at first when she starts absent-mindedly playing with her breast through her shirt. It still doesn’t quite sink in until she dips her hand into her jeans and finds that she’s really, really _ridiculously_ wet. She just thinks – _oh._ So that’s what a heat is. It’s not so bad. It’s hard to concentrate, but really, it doesn’t seem like that big of a deal.

Half an hour later, she’s lost all ability to focus on what she was trying to do and is fucking herself mindlessly with her fingers, already one orgasm in but nowhere near feeling sated. She meant to try to go up to her apartment, leave the crime lab, but now she’s not sure she can honestly _go_ anywhere under her own power.

When Jason shows up, there’s an immediate change in her body, going from intense but largely unfocused pleasure to _fuck me, fuck me right now_. Jason freezes for a second, stunned, before he hurries towards her, cursing under his breath. “Fuck, I _knew_ we shouldn’t have left you alone.”

She’s basically ready to jump him, but he swings her into his arms instead, picking her up and holding her still. Tim whines, upset at being denied, and he kisses her forehead. “Trust me, Tim, you’ll thank me later for getting you out of here. Let’s bring you to a bed, and then I’ll find Dick, okay?”

She buries her nose in his neck, greedily inhaling his scent. It’s still weird as hell, having such a sensitive sense of smell, the way it interacts with their emotional and physical states, but she’s starting to get used to it, learning to trust what her instincts say. Jason’s scent is lighter than Dick’s and usually more calming, but right now she doesn’t think anything would calm down the fire in her body short of being dunked in a bathtub full of ice.

It’s so hard to think clearly, like she really does has a fever – thoughts slipping and sliding around her head. Jason sets her down on a mattress, and she gets a hand on his, gripping tightly because he said he was going to go find Dick and she _wants_ Dick but she doesn’t want to be alone right now. “Want you.”

He kisses her wrist before carefully extracting her hand from his. “I’ll be right back, Babybird.” He digs around in the nightstand with one hand for a few seconds and comes up with a thick dildo. “Open yourself up with this while I’m gone. Understand?”

“Okay,” she whispers. There’s a tactic he’s applying, giving her a simple task to distract her from his absence, but she just _wants_ , wants him, wants Dick, wants to be _good_ and do what they want her to, so when she can’t see Jason anymore, she squirms out of her clothes.

Pushing the dildo in feels _amazing_ but also wrong in a way that she can’t define, so she just leaves it there for a minute while she lets her hands wander down hot skin. It almost _hurts_ when she brushes her fingers over her breast, like there’s too many nerve endings in one place, and the feeling is even more intense the next time she touches it because she knows what to expect. If that’s how sensitive just her nipples are now, she’s a little scared to try touching her clit again.

On some level she senses Jason and Dick coming back before she sees them, but she’s also so lost in her own body that she doesn’t really _register_ it until she hears Dick’s voice, startlingly close. “God, _Tim_ ,” he murmurs before climbing onto the bed with her and stealing her mouth in a kiss.

Jason settles in between her spread legs and pets her inner thigh. “How do you feel, Babybird?”

She can’t even answer until Dick pulls his mouth away from hers, and then it’s hard to _think_ because he starts licking and sucking at her neck. “Good,” she says with a breathless little laugh. “Great. I think… I need – “

“We’re going to take good care of you,” Jason promises, taking hold of the dildo and giving it a little twist that makes her moan.

“So gorgeous, Tim,” Dick murmurs against her skin before lifting his head to look at Jason. “Jay…?”

Jason works the dildo in and out of her a few more times, and she thinks she might go _insane_ from the way it feels just right inside her but also exactly _wrong_. “Yeah,” he says, before sliding it out entirely. “But we’re going easy on her. Like it’s her first time all over again, okay, Dick?”

“Yeah, I can, I can do that.” Dick’s voice sounds a little strangled, and she tilts her head a little to look at him. The way he stares at her, possessive and _hungry_ , makes her feel like she wants to crawl out of her own skin from the intensity.

Dick and Jason switch places quickly, Jason stroking a little mark Dick already managed to make on her neck while Dick positions himself between her legs and pulls his cock out. He rubs it teasingly against her, and only the way he keeps a firm grip on her legs stops her from thrusting up into him.

Jason kisses her quickly to swallow her scream as Dick pushes into her, resting shallowly with the head only just inside her. It’s so good and nothing like _enough_ , and she wants to scream again out of frustration.

“Just breathe, Babybird, just breathe,” Jason says softly. “You’re not used to this, so Dick’s gonna go a little slow to help you adjust.”

She’s vaguely aware of shaking her head desperately and clutching his arms. “No, Jason, I can – please, don’t, don’t make me wait, _please_.”

“You have no idea what you sound like right now, Pretty bird,” Dick says and presses into her a _tiny_ bit more. “Begging for it, _god_. Makes me want you like this all the time, just desperate for me and Jay to fill you up. Keep you safe here and make you feel so good you never want us to stop.”

“ _Dick_ ,” she gasps out, and there are tears pricking at the edges of her eyes.

“You’re doing so good, Tim.” Jason starts petting her hair gently, soothingly. “It’s overwhelming, I know, but we’re both here for you.”

Dick slides inside her a little more, and she lets out a whimper that Jason kisses from her lips, so lost between pleasure and frustration that she thinks she might cry. “Think you can take some more?” Dick asks, his voice low and filled with something dangerous, and she nods frantically.

“God, _yes_ , just, just fuck me already, _please – “_

He fills her up the rest of the way in one long, smooth stroke and then stops again, letting her get used to it.

“So gorgeous, sweetheart,” Jason’s saying. “You just don’t _know_ how beautiful you look right now.”

Dick pulls out slowly before pushing back in, knocking the breath out of her. Tim whimpers and shuts her eyes tight, not opening them again until she feels something nudge at her lips. Jason’s pulled his own cock out and is holding it still for her. “I want you to suck me off now, okay, Tim?”

She opens her mouth obediently and barely gets the weight of him on her tongue before Dick thrusts into her again, and she comes, sudden and so intense it makes her dizzy. Jason glances back at Dick with a smirk on his lips. “That’s one.”

“Not gonna be the last,” Dick says with a little laugh. Her muscles are still fluttering around him from her first orgasm when he starts rubbing her clit with his finger lightly, and she screams around Jason’s cock as she comes _again._

She should be too sensitive after that and she _is_ , but at the same time, the little sparks of pain from Dick’s fingers are making her desperate and driving her crazy in a way she didn’t think was possible. She has to put her focus into sucking off Jason because she doesn’t know what else to _do_ with herself.

Unlike the other two, which were fast and sudden, she _feels_ the next orgasm coming on, creeping closer slowly until it washes over her, breaking her apart and leaving her feeling wrung out. Jason swears and jerks forward as he spills out into her mouth; she doesn’t quite have the presence of mind to swallow, so some of it spills out when he pulls away.

“God, Jay, I’m not – I’m not going to last much longer,” Dick says, voice strained with the effort it took to keep control through that.

Jason frames her face with his hands and tilts it up to force her to look at on him. “Okay, Tim, Dick’s going to knot you any minute now. It’s gonna feel new and kinda terrifying cause you don’t remember doing this before, but you’re going to be fine. Your body knows what to do, just keep breathing. Okay? I need you to answer me on this one.”

She nods, only vaguely aware of what she’s agreeing to, but right now, she doesn’t really _care_. Dick may be trying to be careful as he fucks her, but his thrusts just get more and more erratic until he comes inside her, knot swelling up to keep them locked together. For a second, she’s almost convinced he’s going to literally split her in two from how _huge_ he feels inside her, and then something just _shifts_ in her head, clicking into place.

“Good girl,” Jason says with a soft smile and wipes some of his come off the edge of her mouth with his thumb. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

She blinks up at him, still feeling kind of dazed and lost. “Is the heat over?”

“Hell, no,” he says. “But you got through the first wave. It’s always the hardest, especially if you’re not used to it.”

“We should have about half an hour before it really gets going again.” Dick strokes down her hip lightly. “We’re gonna get you some water and let you rest a little in the meantime.” When Jason eases away from her, Dick leans down to kiss her again, gently. “You did so good, Pretty bird. We’re so proud of you.”

Tim’s eyes slip shut, even as her mouth twists into a wry smile. “Yeah, I did a great job of lying here and getting fucked.”

“You’d be surprised. Heats take some getting used to.” Dick squeezes her hand before maneuvering so he can lie down facing her and gather her up against his chest. “Just try to sleep for now, okay? Trust me, you’ll need the rest.”

“Drink first,” Jason says as he comes back with water and tips it into her mouth, giving her a good two-thirds of the bottle before he caps it and sets it aside. Tim buries her face in the crook of Dick’s neck and feels Jason slip into place at her back, one arm thrown over her so his hand rests lazily on Dick’s hip. It feels right, complete in a way that makes her wish there was a way to just stretch this moment out forever.

“Sweet dreams, Pretty bird,” Jason whispers in her ear, and even though she doesn’t answer him aloud, the last thought that drifts through her head before she falls asleep is that she’s pretty sure she’s already having them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason sits on the bed and gets the blankets for her, tucking them in around her comfortably. “Welcome back, Babybird,” he says and gently strokes her cheek.
> 
> “How – “ Her voice feels a little hoarse. She stops to clear it, and Jason hands her a half-empty bottle of water that she accepts gratefully. Once she thinks she’ll have better luck, she tries again. “How long was it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning to write a second chapter, but then I got sort of curious about what after-heat would feel like, so. Some aftercare and a little more smut.

Coming out of the heat is… different. For a while, she doesn’t really think, just _feels_. Then there’s little moments of clarity, sparks of thought. It’s like her brain is doing a reboot and hasn’t quite worked back up to speed again; even when she’s capable of it, she still feels like she’s trying to think through a pool of molasses.

She’s lying on the bed, curled under Dick a little. They’re both naked, but that’s not really surprising. She’s _cold_ , even with his body heat over her, but she can’t grab hold of the covers and pull them up without dislodging Dick.

Jason sits on the bed and gets the blankets for her, tucking them in around her comfortably. “Welcome back, Babybird,” he says and gently strokes her cheek.

“How – “ Her voice feels a little hoarse. She stops to clear it, and Jason hands her a half-empty bottle of water that she accepts gratefully. Once she thinks she’ll have better luck, she tries again. “How long was it?”

“A few days.”

She sucks in a breath. She knew, from her research, that a really intense heat could last up to a _week_ , but somehow, she hadn’t really expected this one to go on for very long. It’s disconcerting to think about, especially since her memories of the time are sort of hazy. “It’s over now?”

“Mostly.” Jason switches over to stroking her hair, which feels absurdly soothing. “Might have a couple flare-ups still, but you shouldn’t be going under again.”

“Okay.” She lets her eyes slip shut, just for a moment. His hand really does feel nice.

\--

“Tim?” Dick nuzzles her shoulder for a moment before shaking it gently. “Wake up, sweetheart.” Her eyes blink open, and Dick smiles at her. “Come on,” he says, “Jason got you a bath going. Trust me, you’re going to want it.”

Tim groans and pushes herself up on her elbows. Her arms are uncharacteristically shaky and unhappy about supporting her weight.

Dick pulls her up against his chest before sliding his arms underneath her legs and back so he can pick her up. Tim considers objecting, but honestly, she doesn’t care right now, not when it means all she has to do is rest her head against his chest while he carries her to the bath.

It’s a large tub; in retrospect, they might have bought it specifically so it would have enough space for more than one person. Dick gets in with her, an arm around her middle and her head up against his chest so she doesn’t slide out of place. Tim’s pretty sure she’s capable enough that she’s not going to accidentally drown herself in the bath, but screw it, if they want her to just lie there and be comfortable while they do all the work, she’s okay with that.

\--

Jason wasn’t wrong when he said she might have a few flare-ups still. She’s barely gotten out of the tub when she realizes that the prickle of heat in her skin _isn’t_ just a response to the hot water. Jason catches her eye and grins a little lopsidedly. “We know, Babybird. We’ll take care of it.”

_Taking care of it_ means Jason’s face between her legs while Dick brackets her and holds her still. She wants to thrash, squirm, _anything_ to get Jason to hurry up and get her off before she _explodes_ , but Dick has a firm grip on her and he’s not letting go.

“ _Relax_ , Tim,” Dick says, and she wants to, she really does, but she’s not sure she _can_. “You’re going to be sore enough as it is. Just calm down and e _njoy_.”

Jason squeezes her hand, like that makes up for the way his tongue flicks her clit in barely-there movements, and she throws her head back against Dick’s chest and whimpers.

Dick sighs and presses a kiss to the top of her head. “Trust us, okay, Pretty Bird? You’re still high on the chemical rush, but when you come down, you’re going to _feel_ how overworked your body is. If we’re not careful, we’re just going to make it worse for you later.”

It should make sense, but _sense_ isn’t something she has in a lot of abundance right now. What she has plenty of is need, and she _needs_ Jason to go faster or fuck her or _something_. “ _Please_ ,” she says, her voice breaking a little.

“ _Tim_ ,” Dick says, not snapping but _firm_. “Be good for me and Jason. Stay still.”

The order, _be good,_ washes over her brain like a light sedative, making her thoughts thick and foggy again. It’s difficult, but she _wants_ to be good, to make them proud of her, so she does her best to hold herself still.

After what feels like _forever,_ she finally manages to come on the frustratingly _gentle_ way Jason was eating her out, and almost immediately, all the tension bleeds out of her, leaving her exhausted and aching. Dick re-adjusts his grip on her, going from firm and caging to gentle and enveloping. Jason licks his lips and climbs up the bed again to lie down next to her, her hand still clasped tightly in his.

“Thank you,” she whispers, and he kisses her on the cheek.

“Any time.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in my fics and want more, I have an account at syntactition.tumblr.com where I have bits of stories that are currently in the works and other ficlets and stories that haven't made their way to AO3.


End file.
